


Daily routine

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Yoglabs, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector





	Daily routine

Blue eyes. The ones that chained, beat, locked up, and spat at him. The ones that looked through the darkness around the transparent box that held the supposed monster.   
Those blue eyes were walking closer. The dime light that hung from the ceiling of his glass cell only illuminated so much. But the eyes glew. As the figure who possed the eyes got closer the light shown more of him. Clean and crisp lab coat draped over a blue and white striped tee shirt over a pair of old skinny jeans. The scientist held a clip board in one hand, pen dangling from a string in front, and a small filled medical needle.   
"Hector." His voice was harsh and caused the prisoner's head to lift from his pillow and raise himself up. At seeing the needle his hands began to shake and his crimson eyes widened.   
"N-no..." He whispered to himself as a key code was typed in and the sound of his cage door was unlocked and pulled open.   
"No..." He mummbled feeling being pulled up and beginning to push his body back against the glass that his bed was pressed against.   
"You know the drill. Turn, shirt up." The scientist ordered as he walked over and placed the clipboard down, tapping the side of the needle.   
"Please..." The blond strained as he slowly did as he was directed to do by turning and pulling up his yoglabs owned shirt to show his scared back that looked to have been stabbed with a needle hundreds of times. With a clear of the scientist throat he placed a gloved hand on the left side of his shoulder blade and stabbed the large needle into his spine. The blonde let a soft wimper of pain slip from his lips and his eyes closed tight. The blue eyed man pulled the needle out once the green liquid was all in and placed it in his lab coat pocket.   
"How do you feel, Hector?" He asked coldly as he pulled off his glove with a snap and watched the poor man curl back up on his stone like bed.   
"F-fine, Dr. Xephos.." The prisoner answered softly as his shoulders trembled. Xephos scribbled something onto the clipboard and nodded.   
"Do you still crave flesh?" The man asked with a small tap of the end of the pen to his lips.   
"Y-yes, dr. Xephos..." He once again responded in a soft and timid voice.   
"Now tell me... Who is Echosounds?" Xephos asked with a tap of his foot causing the tap to echo around the room. The 'monster' twitched at the small sound whenever it was made and gulped at the question.  
"No one, sir." He answered shakily.   
"Good... That's it for today, Hector. I'll send in some food. Don't make too much of a mess." And with that he swiftly left with a beep of the door and a slam. Once his footsteps faded away the prisoners let soft sobs out curling up completely around one of the thin pillows.


End file.
